Son of Zeus
by XenonDark
Summary: What would happen if there was a boy who didn't want to be slave to the gods. What if the boy decided that it was time for the gods rule to end? What if the boy was the Prince of Olympus? This is my version of Percy Jackson. (Harem with actual story)


Hi, my name is Xavior Dark, and I am the son of Zeus. I know, not much to be proud of, but sometimes you have to give my pops a break. He is a god after all and it's not completely his fault. A wise man once said, "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely". Everyone gives the big man a lot of shit but imagine being the king of the mother-fucking gods for centuries and apply those wise words. Anyone in his position would turn out like he did. Just be grateful that Chronos isn't ruling, that'd suck ass.

Now I don't really count the man as my father but I show the appropriate amount of respect that should be given. No matter how fucked up your parents are, or what they did to you, they gave you life into this world. They should at least start off with respect, but just as respect is given, it can be taken away. My and the big guy relationship is strained, to say the least but overall I could not care less.

Anyway, enough getting sidetracked. I'm here to tell you guys a story. A story on how I became the savior of Olympus. A story on I how I become the Xeno of Hero's. A story on how I destroyed Olympus and took over the world. What? Did you think just because I was a hero, I kneeled to the god's will? I've heard stories told, that although the Hero hated Olympus at first, they end up saving it anyway. If you could hear me I'd laugh at their stupidity. You want to hear about the time the gods finally lost. The time Olympus fell? A time where the demigods rose? Well good news for you buddy boy, you dreams came true. 

* * *

**The Begining**  
It's storming outside for the fourth time this week. It's honestly starting to irritate me. I mean, it's officially the first day of summer break and I can't even go outside. I silently chuckle at the joke I just made to myself. It's the 19th century, who goes outside? The only reason I even noticed the storm was because of the noise. I get up from the couch and stare out the window. It's just something about the thunder and lightning that strikes down. I don't know why but lightning always seemed to strike down close around the church, or just around me in general. I was never in any real danger or anything but it seems I just attract it towards me but never close enough to hurt me.

Honestly, it's not all that surprising once you consider my special skill. I hold my hand out in front of me and lightning dances around my fingers. I continue for a little while, just staring as the lightning moves around my fingers. It's elegant but uncontrolled, fast but strong, one of the best elements I can think of and for some odd reason, I can control it. Thinking about it, though, it's not the only thing strange in my life. I stare out the window down the street from the church and make eye contact with a giant dog with mangled black fur and glowing red eyes. I've done my research and there are multiple things it can be from multiple religions and I've decided to go with hellhound for now.

I've multiple of these things for the last couple of weeks and even some big guys with only one eye. At first, I was terrified, what 12 years old wouldn't be. Although I say this, I've gradually gotten used to seeing them but they appear to be showing up more and more lately. It all started 3 weeks ago when my mother died in a car accident. That's when the monsters first started appearing, or should I say, that's when I was finally able to see them. When I'm alone they try to gradually get closer but I've been able to make it to a large group of humans in time before anything happened. They seem to want to attack me but not in public. My mother had a brother, who took me in the day she died. I quickly realized that no one else could see the monsters and they obviously wanted to eat me or something.

I know it sounds rash but I ran away that night. Luckily there was a church nearby who took in homeless people and was always filled to the brim. It was perfect. It kind of sucks, because I actually liked uncle Louie, he a cool guy. I couldn't stay with him, though, there's no way only 2 people would stop the monsters that come after me. So here I am, in a homeless center filled with smelly people to avoid either getting captured or eaten alive.

I and the hellhound keep contact for a good 30 seconds. I decided to make a staring contest out of it. We both knew it wouldn't attack, and we both knew how dearly he wanted to. There's always a voice in the back of my mind, wondering if it's really there at all? A part that asks,"What if I'm just crazy and I ran away for nothing?" I silence that part of my mind quickly enough when the hellhound's head suddenly snaps right and sniffs the air. It looks back at me and then back to the right, although it's making a decision. After one last time of the cycle of it looking right then back to me, it turns and runs. I hurry and grab my purple hoodie and run out the door, following it.

I know, it's crazy but this isn't normal. Usually, a monster would stay and stalk me for hours and if it was a hellhound, they would just disappear into the shadows. If it's running, that means whatever it's chasing is close and it's attracted to it. What if, whatever "it" is, is someone like me? Someone who can see the monsters and summon lighting? What if I'm not the only one? What if I don't have to be alone for the rest of my godforsaken life?!

Still chasing the monster, I was losing it. It was just too fast for me. Just, however, when I was about to give up, it stops. I slow down a bit, not wanting to catch up with it completely and make it notice me. Although I'm excited, I still don't want to get eaten after all. I hide behind a trash can in an alley on the side of it. It seems to be staring at something. I look out of the alley and farther down the main road to see a group getting into a bus.

Determination fills my eyes as I run out the alley and past the hellhound. It stands there surprised for a bit before it starts chasing after me, catching up with every second. Whoever, or whatever is on that bus is where I need to be and waiting for the over glorified dog to go away would ruin my one chance to not be completely alone in the world.

I keep running and although I'm close, I can feel the hellhound will get to me first. I put my head down and continue sprinting as fast as I can but I know I won't be able to make it. The bus seems to see me coming and is waiting on my arrival, obviously not noticing the giant dog behind me. I can basically feel it creeping closer and closer. Fuck I can't die like this! Is this what I get for leaving the safety of the church just for a slight chance that there might be someone else out there like me? Is that so wrong to ask for? Am I going to die for it? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! If I'm dying it's not going to be with my back turned like a little bitch! I stop quickly turn around. A big giant dog face encumbers my vision. I think fast and reach up to place my hand on its forehead. Just as it was about to open its mouth and bite my hand off I send as much electricity as I can through my fingers and into its brain. My eyes widen with surprise when instead of a 2 ton dead or alive giant dog crashing into me, instead the monster turns into dust. I back up slowly and try not to freak out.

The bus honks its horn, signaling me to hurry up and get on. I can't help the smile the comes onto my face as I turn back around and run to the bus. I slowly get on and see the people looking at me. Most of the stares are of annoyance but there a particularly three that catch my eye. 3 kids in the back of the bus who looked about my age. They had wide eyes, I could see the surprise in them.

At that moment I concluded that these 3 could see what happened. The bus driver tells me to take a seat. I don't comment on how I didn't pay for the bus yet and walked to the back of the bus confidently. I did just one shot a fucking hellhound after all. I assess the 3 kids. 2 boys and one girl. One of the boys had jack black wavy hair and sea green eyes with a backpack. The other boy wore a green rasta style cap and a bright orange backpack with brown hair and eyes. The girl had a Yankee cap on with gray eyes and blond hair. I sit on one of the seats near them and smile as I extend my hand for a handshake.

"Xavior Dark, nice to meet you," I say in a polite tone. They don't say anything for a while but the kid with green eyes seems to get his bearing first. He shakes my hand.

"Percy Jackson, the other guy is Grover Underwood and the girl who's staring at you like a criminal is Annabeth Chase." As he says this I can't help for my smile to grow wider. Before I can ask if he's like me, the girl called Annabeth speaks up.

"What did you do to that hellhound? How did you kill it? What god are you the child of?" she asks, bombarding me with questions. I take a pause to think about all of them but before I can answer, I see fear suddenly appear in her eyes as she grabs Percy's knee. She stares at the front of the bus and we all look to see what's got her so worked up.

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. Confused as to why she's so scared I turn back to Annabeth. I notice Percy's eyes widen at the lady. He scrunched down in his seat. I decide to stay quiet and observe for now as I turn back to the front of the bus. Behind the first one came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Other than that, they looked like triplets. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X.

The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," Percy says out of nowhere, "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not." Still confused I decide to finally speak up.

"What do you mean by that? What's going on and why are you all so afraid of them?"

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortals!" Okay, I'm officially getting freaked out now. Something is obviously happening but I have no idea what.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested.

I calm myself down and think rationally. The group obviously are not in the right mind to answer my questions right now so I have to answer them myself. They said something about the Furies. I'm not very knowledgeable but I know about them. The Furies, also known as Erinyes, are monsters of Vengeance who serve the god Hades. They are his torturers in the Underworld and punish the crimes of the wicked. In Greek mythology, each Fury was sometimes represented as avenging a certain type of crime, such as crime, grudges, or murder. Ironically enough, they are often referred to as the Kindly Ones, in order to remain safe from them.

I read up on them while I was looking up what the hellhound was. I don't get it, though. How are those old ladies supposed to be the Furies and why would they even be out of the Underworld? Now that I think about it, why so much greek mythology anyway. Hellhounds, Furies, and didn't Annabeth mention something about gods earlier. Does this mean gods exist? Does this also mean I am the son of one? It would explain why I could summon lightning. Oh my god, I'm the son of a god...how awesome is that?!

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"

We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. One of the old ladies got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the restroom."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister. They all started coming down the aisle. Yup, these kids aren't crazy, these three old ladies are going to actually try and kill us. This is just so great and amazing. Please note the fucking sarcasm!

"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?" Percy and I both say confused. How the hell is a fucking hat going to stop 3 demons from hell from killing us. This girl must be one of those cute but stupid blonde stereotypes.

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away." Annabeth says. Now there's the question in my mind of what the hell did this guy do?! He literally has demons coming after him! And I still don't know how the fuck is he going to get past them with a hat!?

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering." I am so confused at this statement. His smell? I am also awed by it. This guy is the son of either Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon?! That's so fucking awesome and terrifying at the same time!

"I can't just leave you," Percy says in a bothered tone.

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

At this, Percy took the cap and put it on. All doubts I had about the cap was gone the moment the guy fucking disappeared. All hail the mighty Yankee cap. Apparently, she had only one of those godly magical life-saving caps so we are still stuck here waiting for our deaths. They continue creeping closer until they start wailing. I cover my ears as fear engulf my body. The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same, I guess those couldn't get any uglier, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's  
wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded us, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?" I start summoning lighting between my fingers, ready to defend or attack if need be. The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.

He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips. Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. Where was she even keeping that thing? I was my fists up and have lightning encircle them. Annabeth gasp at the sight. I guess she can't summon lightning. The furies eyes widen and then they start screeching.

"""Sky Spawn!""" all 3 yelled. I hold back the need to cover my ears to keep my guard up but all of a sudden I'm struggling to keep standing. Apparently, the bus slammed against the side of the tunnel. Then when I finally thought it was over, The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, that I somehow understood, telling them to back off, Grover threw tin cans, and I was dodging the whip from one while trying to punch and electrocute it.

"Hey!" I hear Percy yell from somewhere in the front. The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at Percy. One stalked up the aisle flicking her whip as red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward Percy like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," one of the demons said,", in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."...What the hell did this guy DO?!

"I liked you better as a math teacher," he told her...WHAT!? She growled.

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening. I moved up behind the math teacher(?) and punch her repeatedly in the back as hard as I can, sending small shocks through her body and stopping her, making her paralyzed. Percy takes out a pin and in the next moment, it turns into a cool looking swords. He slices off the Fury's head with one swing and she becomes nothing but dust, I really got to get me one of those. I turn to see Annabeth wrestling one of the furies while Grover ripped the whip from her hands.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

One of the other Furies went to attack Percy but with a simple swing, she joined her friend in the dust pile. The last one was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got her legs tied up in her own whip. Finally, they both shoved her backward into the aisle. She tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. "Hades will have your soul!"

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled. I look at him weirdly.

"Did you just say 'eat my pants'?"

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at us. "Now!" They didn't need any encouragement. They all rushed out but I didn't for some reason. I felt something coming. Something good, that I needed to greet. I can hear screaming from outside the bus and people calling my name but I ignore it.

BOOOOOM!

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and everything around me exploded, yet I stayed perfectly safe. I felt empowered for some reason and felt the control of my lightning growing stronger by the second. My heart starts pumping 100 miles per sec and my muscles tense. I hear the remaining Fury screaming in pain, although I don't know why. All of this happens in a second and stops just as quickly. The light fades and the bus is destroyed. I slowly walk out the bus to join the others but before I can say anything, all 3 of them beat me to it.

"""Oh my gods..""" they say in awe as they stare above my head. I look up confused until I see some type of thunderbolt shaped hologram floating above my head. In a few seconds, it disappears, leaving me utterly confused. Annabeth shakes her head, seemingly thinking about something.

"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

We plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead. Despite all that happened, though, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. This is the best moment of my life!


End file.
